Ash
by Shimmersea
Summary: WTF! shipping in its finest. Don't know what that is? Read and find out, my friends... The oddly enchanting couple... D Don't kill me though! meep


OOC: I'd like to say that Karst is more nutters than peanut butter. Thank you. 

***

It was a cold, windy night somewhere near Contigo, and the large group of young people were resting for the night, in a creaky, ("Scary!!!" added Ivan) blustery, dark woodland.

"Oh, get a grip!" Garet had said, helping Mia down. "There ain't nuthin' in those woods we can't handle." Ivan only made a squeaky sound. Now, the tents were set up, the food eaten, and the once fiercely hot bonfire now down to withering coals, and the eight were safely tucked in tents (separate ones, though Sheba, Jenna, and Mia were all having a 'slumber-girls-only-no-boys-allowed-that-means-YOU-Felix-party in Jenna's tent. And even they had stopped their chattering and had succumbed to the night.

A small crack of a twig didn't wake them. So a deadly predator was able to sneak in silently, and slipped into a tent. Her red eyes sparked when they saw the form sleeping in the bed, slightly snoring, a blanket of deer and rabbit skins sewn lovingly together keeping him warm. 

She crouched over his bent form, and poked him.

Now, this was NOT the best thing for an assassin to do. But this was a VENUS adept. They slept- Well, like the rocks they commanded. So she had decided she would be fine. She watched him curiously, as his chest rose and fell with every breath, his dusty colored hair falling in his face from time to time. 

She noticed him shiver. Idiot. If he was cold, why didn't he go snuggle up to a Mars adept? There were at least two in his party... Well, both of them were preeetty scary, so she didn't blame him. She again poked him, but he certainly was, S.N.D. Sleeping, not dead. 

Oh well, she'd rectify that soon enough. 

But... He still was cold... So, not really knowing WHY, she lifted up the blanket and snuggled up next to him. She was a mars adept, she would warm him up. It excited her to think about it- A dead body that wasn't cold. To make this dream a reality, she pressed closer, begging all of her heat to transfer to him. 

Another stupid plan. She didn't know it then, but once she wrapped herself in that Venus adepts arms, she'd never be able to kill him. She immediately felt a warm fuzzy feeling, like she was totally protected from everything. Not really knowing why she started this in the first place, she pulled his arms around her, and laid her head on his chest.

She had always wondered what Venus adepts smelled like. She had expected him to smell vulgar, crude, drunk, and with the stench of dried blood. But he didn't smell like that at all. He smelled sort of like... A garden. A mix of smells, both savory and sweet, combined into a musky fragrance that was frankly making her dizzy. But somehow, in a good way.

_YOU IDIOT. GET UP AND SLIT HIS THROAT!_ Her head screamed at her unresponsive body. But as her eyes lifted to his face. With a trembling hand, she touched his closed eyelids. She had never taken the time to look at what color his eyes were. Most Venus Adepts she had met had brown eyes, but somehow, in her minds eye she saw a brilliant blue. _I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD THAT THIRD GLASS OF GIN. _

Menardi... She had blue eyes. At least, she used to have blue eyes. Before he killed her. Now, wrapped up in his arms, entranced in his scent and the affects of the liquor, she was convinced he hadn't done it... But yet, she knew he had. Menardi... 

She should have killed him then. But then she began to cry. Softly, so those nosy Jupiter adepts wouldn't hear, even smothering the sounds in his chest. She cried at least ten minutes, thinking. How could he have? WHY did he have to kill her sister? What had she been doing wrong? The bastard... She would kill him...

Now, she finally got the will power to take out her dagger. She raised it to plunge it into his neck, kill him quickly... But her body again failed her. Instead, it went down to his shoulder, and in the beautiful, swooping hand of Prox, wrote her name. 

_THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE PRACTICING YOUR PENMANSHIP!!! _Her head screamed. She whimpered at the sight of his blood on her knife. She pulled her sleeve up, and in the same pen, wrote his name on her inner arm. She didn't even blink at the pain. _YOU... ARE INSANE. _Her head gave up. _NOW THAT YOU'VE WRITTEN YOUR NAME ON HIM, BE DONE WITH HIM._

The voice in her head rang clear and true, but she shook her head.

"No," she whispered, laying her forehead against his, scanning his face for movement.

_WHAT ARE YOU-? DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T!_

The voice was replaced by head pounding emotions as she pressed her lips against his, filling her with butterflies. She lay her hand on his chest, pressing against him, relishing every second...

***

"ISAAC!!!" Garet bellowed, thumping his large weapon against a tent. The blonde sleeping inside bolted up, blue eyes alert, then they fazed back to the lazy bored tone they usually carried.

"What?" murmured Isaac, trudging out of the bed. It was unusually warm...

"When are you gonna make breakfast, man? And-" Garet caught sight of Isaac and burst out laughing. Isaac made a face.

"Did Ivan have a nightmare and want to sleep with you?" he asked, pointing at the large wet spot on Isaac's shirt. Isaac frowned down at the spot.

"How did you get there?" he asked idly. Jenna bounded over, seizing Isaac by the arm.

"Isaac. Food. NOW." She said sternly, turning him around and pushing on his shoulder. 

"YEOWCH!!!" Isaac cried. Garet made a, 'oooh, what did you do this time' face and Jenna shot back with a 'I didn't hit him. THAT hard... So shut up or I'll hit you! HARD!' Isaac winced as he touched his shoulder. "Sorry, its just a little sore." He told them. Jenna flashed him a glittering smile.

"Sorry, Isaac!" She volunteered, dragging the blonde off. Garet raced after them, yelling about something about food. Up in a tree, a red headed young woman traced a name on her forearm, whispering a name...

"Isaac..."

The End.

***

Horrible, I know.


End file.
